


Sunset Eyes

by FractalBunny



Series: Voltron Fix-Its [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s08e01 Launch Date, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FractalBunny/pseuds/FractalBunny
Summary: “Yeah, I...I dunno.” Lance sat next to Keith, but didn’t relax into Kosmo’s fur. The space-wolf almost looked offended. “I tried to ask Allura out, for real this time, and she…” He sighed. “She shot me down. And then Hunk said some things that made me question everything, and...agh!” Lance buried his face in his knees. “Feelings, man. They’re confusing.”“I know that a little too well.” Keith chuckled. “What did Hunk say?” The warmness in his voice made Lance feel like he was in a pool of honey; comfortable, but utterly trapped by those yellow eyes and that soft speech.“He told me that I’m just interested in the chase.” Lance laughed uncomfortably, “Which...I don’t know. It hurts but it feels like it might be true.”





	Sunset Eyes

“So...can you come to my family dinner?” Lance grinned sheepishly while Hunk squeezed his shoulder. He wanted Allura to meet his parents; she was beautiful, smart, capable, and a princess, for God’s sake, and he was  _ pretty sure _ he was in love with her.

“I...um…” Allura exhanged a look with Romelle. “I’m sorry, Lance. I have so much to do with the Alteans, and I can’t stray from that now. We’re so close to gaining their trust.” She took his hands in hers; it was a friendly gesture, but he still felt his cheeks warm. “Give your family my deepest apologies. I hope someone else can accompany you.” He felt the actual meaning behind those words:  _ I’m not interested _ .

“Yeah.” Lance hummed, defeated. “See you, Allura.” She and Romelle walked away, and Lance turned to look at Hunk. “Well, so much for bravery.”

“I’m sorry, man. I guess it’s not meant to be.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “I mean, it’s been a long time, man. I support you no matter what, but do you even like her anymore, or just the chase?” Hunk looked at the ground. “Because I know more than almost anyone how much you love it.”

“Of course not!” Lance jumped to his own defense immediately.

“Just...stop letting yourself down, man. You don’t smile anymore.” Hunk gave Lance a pat on the back. “I told some of the crew I’d make them macarons right about now, so I’ve gotta go. Are you gonna be okay?” Lance nodded, and the two hugged before Hunk went off towards the kitchen.

Lance didn’t know what led him to start climbing up the Black Lion that evening. He liked the feeling of the cold, humming metal under his fingers. It was grounding. Yeah, that was it. That was the  _ only _ reason he was putting in every last ounce of willpower into scaling the giant robotic cat.

At the top, Keith sat against Kosmo and stared out at the orange-painted sky. He was humming something to himself while rubbing between Kosmo’s ears. Lance paused for a moment and contemplated leaving his friend alone, but his feet carried him until he was standing right next to the Black Paladin.

“Hey, Lance.” Keith turned to look up at him with a smile. “What’s up? Did...did you climb up here?” Lance felt his breath hitch; the hues of red and orange coming from the sun reflected beautifully in Keith’s eyes. Ever since he had embraced his Galra lineage, Lance could see so much more of it in him. His sclera had yellowed around his pupils, he had more prominent fangs, and his hair seemed more wild, more alien. He looked happier, too, greeting Lance with a soft grin instead of a snarl.

“Yeah, I...I dunno.” Lance sat next to Keith, but didn’t relax into Kosmo’s fur. The space-wolf almost looked offended. “I tried to ask Allura out, for real this time, and she…” He sighed. “She shot me down. And then Hunk said some things that made me question everything, and...agh!” Lance buried his face in his knees. “Feelings, man. They’re confusing.”

“I know that a little too well.” Keith chuckled. “What did Hunk say?” The warmness in his voice made Lance feel like he was in a pool of honey; comfortable, but utterly trapped by those yellow eyes and that soft speech.

“He told me that I’m just interested in the chase.” Lance laughed uncomfortably, “Which...I don’t know. It hurts but it feels like it might be true.” He reached back and scratched Kosmo’s hind leg, and he wagged his tail.

“I mean, what do you see in her?” Keith asked. He brushed some of his coarse black hair out of his face, revealing his thick, squared eyebrows. Lance looked at the stray hairs surrounding them and made a mental note to force Keith to let him pluck his eyebrows sometime soon.

“She makes me want to be better.” Lance looked away from Keith, because the sight of his friend in the warm evening glow was making his chest throb. He finally leaned back into Kosmo and relaxed. Keith turned his whole body to face him and tilted his head slightly.

“Do you want my honest opinion?” Lance nodded. “I agree with Hunk. I think you admire her and like her...as a friend.” Keith shrugged, “But that’s just me.”

“What do you know?” Lance turned his back to Keith and looked back out at the sunset. He heard Keith growl for half a second before regaining his composure. The Black Paladin moved closer to Lance, so close that he could feel Keith’s breath on his ear.

“Lance, I’ve been there since day one. You’ve flirted with her and almost every other attractive girl we’ve come across. The only difference is that she was on the same ship as us, so she stuck around. And at first, it was funny, but that was before I cared.” Lance turned around to face Keith again, who looked utterly heartbroken. “And now that I  _ do _ care, and I want Voltron to succeed, it...it’s not good that you’re still upset over this. I know I wasn’t there for most of the time that Lotor was, but something changed in the time I was gone. You stopped making as many jokes and you barely even talked to me.” Realizing how close he was, Keith backed off and crossed his arms. He almost looked like an insecure teenager again, his hair drifting down into his eyes and blocking his emotions.

“Keith, I didn’t talk to you because you didn’t want anything to do with me.” Lance scowled. “You left and made a whole bunch of new friends, and then you came back and acted like I wasn’t even there. And honestly, I don’t think you’ve ever even been in love, so you have no idea how this feels.” That made Keith reel back with a look of complete shock: eyes wide, lips parted, hand raised up slightly from the ground. He shook it off and looked back out at the sunset, which was just starting to vanish into a dark, starry sky.

“You don’t know that.” Keith whimpered. “I’m not who I was at the Garrison, or even when we first found Voltron. And neither are you. Lance, you…” He smiled sadly, “You’ve grown. And I’ll support you no matter what you feel, because we’re teammates.” He paused and put his arm around Lance’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “And friends.” Lance’s anger faded and he gave a weak laugh.

“Roger that, team leader. I’m sorry I snapped on you.” Lance’s head went to rest on Keith’s shoulder, and his eyes fluttered shut as the sun fully disappeared over the horizon. Keith sighed, feeling his own mix of confusing emotions stirring in the pit of his chest.

“It’s all good. Let's go find some dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my pal Effy @ishopefalse on Twitter for the idea!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @CorporisAuratus for fic updates and random posts :)


End file.
